The Moment I knew
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: "but there's one thing missing...and that was the moment I knew." C/C (mostly Cornelia)


_**The Moment I knew**_

C/C (Cornelia based) Songfic

A/N: So before you start, just a little info: the lyrics to the song are most of the time Cornelia's thoughts, expect for one or two lines. Also, if you know this song by Taylor Swift you know how it ends…but this may end a little differently than you think.

* * *

_You should have been there,_

_Should have burst through the door, _

_with that 'baby I'm right here' smile, _

_and it would have felt like, a million little shining stars that just aligned. _

_And I would have been so happy..._

She should've been happy, everything in her life was going great. W.I.T.C.H had everything in Meridian under control and her relationship with Caleb was perfect.

She looks at her watch, the party started an hour ago; and everyone was there, well almost everyone.

_Christmas lights glisten, _

_I've got my eye on the door, just waiting for you to walk in, _

_but the time is ticking _

She sees her uncle start to walk towards her. She puts on a smile.

"How's my favorite niece doing?"

_and people ask me how I've been, _

_as I comb back through my memory._

"I'm okay." She replies as she looks at the door again.

"Expecting someone?"

"Ya."

_How you said you'd be here, you said you'd be here._

_And it was like slow motion,_

_standing there in my party dress, _

_in red lipstick, with no-one to impress_

_, and they're all laughing _

_as I'm looking around the room, _

_and there's one thing missing..._

_and that was the moment I knew._

The party goes on and still nothing; Cornelia sits at the table, alone. As she walks away from the party, she can hear footsteps behind her.

_And the hours pass by, and I just want to be alone, _

_but your close friends always seem to know _

_when there's something really wrong, _

_so they follow me down the hall,_

_and there in the bathroom _

_I try not to fall apart, _

_as the sinking feeling starts, and I say hopelessly_

"_He said he'd be here." _She looks at Will. "He's never not been here and to not be here for this."

"Maybe something happened at the Castle." Taranee tries to calm the blonde down.

"Then he would've sent Blunk to tell us, tell me." Cornelia turns away. "I know something is really wrong."

"He could just be running late." Matt smiles and places a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go back to the party."

_And it was like slow motion, _

_standing there in my party dress, _

_in red lipstick, with no-one to impress_

Another hour passes and Will looks nervously at the clock then at Matt.

"Something went wrong." Will whispers to Matt. He was the only other "guardian" who knew about mission happening in Meridian.

"You don't know that." He looks over her shoulder at Cornelia, "Don't even put that out in the universe."

"Matt I'm serious. We should've heard back by now and Cornelia was right. He was so excited about the party, he wouldn't have missed it." Will takes a deep breath. "Can you just go to Meridian and make sure everything's okay?"

"Sure." He kisses her forehead and heads for the door.

"Where's Matt going?" Cornelia says as she walks towards Will.

"It's nothing. Come on let's go get some punch."

"Cornelia?" her aunt calls over.

Cornelia smiles at Will then walks over to her aunt.

"We were just discussing your handsome fiancé." Her aunt laughs and looks at the clock. "Where is he?"

"I have no idea." Cornelia mumbles to herself. She looks at her aunt and smiles. "He's running late. Work stuff."

_and they're all laughing _

_asking me all about you_

_but there's one thing missing..._

Cornelia puts down her glass and walks over to Will.

"What's going on?" She looks from Matt to Will then back to Matt.

"There's something I need to tell you." Matt says, trying to steady his voice.

Cornelia doesn't say a word. She looks at Will, who looks like she's seen a ghost.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth looks at her daughter.

"Something's happened to Caleb on Meridian." Matt says, almost thankful Cornelia's parents know about W.I.T.C.H and Caleb.

_What do you say when tears are streaming down your face _

_in front of everyone you know?_

_And what do you do when the one who means the most to you_

_is the one who didn't show?_

"I have to go there." Cornelia pleads with Matt. "I need to see him-so Will can heal him with the heart."

"Cornelia…" Will tries to speak.

_And it was like slow motion,_

_standing there in my party dress, _

_in red lipstick, with no-one to impress,_

"Oh god," Cornelia falls back against the kitchen counter.

_And that was the moment I knew..._

* * *

A/N: So, um, I'm not entirely sure how well that came out. And if you get what happened...but um ya...lol So that's it. I hope you like it even though it's sad. Thanks for reading :) Much Love - Sara


End file.
